Love and Chaos
by Keiran Yuy
Summary: Heero attempts to leave Relena again but something happened...... H+R fans pls read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Perfect Soldier vs. Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing and Gundam Wing itself. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income out of this ok. So don't sue me coz I'm just a poor student (Sheeeshhh……… who cares if your just a poor student?)  
  
Uh……… Helloo guys!!!! This is my first fic so please don't kill me if you don't like something from this. Please don't mind the spelling and the grammar, I'm very bad on using words especially English. My words are not that good (uh! My English teacher would most likely kill me if she could read this). So what else but enjoy!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This is maybe 1 year after Mariemeia's coup de tat. Relena Peacecraft is still having her position the young vice foreign minister. Heero Yuy the ever-cold Perfect Soldier is now working at the Preventers. Zechs Marquise and Noin is now having a relationship and both are helping Relena with all the work. Duo Maxwell and Hilde are now living together in L1 and are managing their own junkyard/mechanic shop and Duo has a part-time job at the Preventers. Quatre Winner is now successfully running all the Winner estates and her girlfriend Dorothy is also working at the Preventers. Trowa Barton and Catherine are still working on the circus and like Duo, Trowa is also working part-time at the Preventers. Chang Wufei is also working in the Preventers and her girlfriend Sally Po working as a doctor also in the Preventers.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
It's a deep night, a very deep night. The cool night breeze gently blowing to her face causing to let a few lockets of her hairs escape into its hold from behind her ear. The enchanting moonlight giving in enough brightness and vibrancy to let her behold the splendid sight laid on her eyes. Relena Peacecraft now 16 yrs of age couldn't sleep that night so she busied herself on thinking. " Oh Heero, why cant I stop loving you? If only you will learn to love me, then my life would be complete. Another side of her mind argued. Ow c'mon Relena stop being a baka! Stop thinking about HIM. Don't force yourself to someone who just can't love you back. You're hurting yourself. Why can't you just accept the fact that he can't love you in return. There are so many handsome and well off men out there. You're problem is just to look for them. Stop kidding yourself! You know very well that your feelings for him won't ever stop. Stop! Stop! Stop! this isn't just right. I better sleep before I think of something.  
  
As she goes back to her bed, she turns on the night lamp giving radiance to her room. She lay down to sleep, still disturbed by the thoughts revolving inside her mind. Until after a few min. she drifted herself to sleep……………  
  
  
  
As she awakes from her peaceful slumber the gentle light seeping through the windows and the cheerful singing of the birds greeted her as if to say Good Morning. She then goes to the bathroom to take a shower, starting her day normally. After doing all her morning rituals, she descended to the kitchen to eat only to find Zechs already there.  
  
  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Morning sis. Sleep well?"  
  
"Uh Huh."  
  
Then came Noin………  
  
"Morning everybody" she goes to Zechs to plant a kiss on his cheek then sat on her chair.  
  
"Morning Sweetheart"  
  
"Morning Noin"  
  
"Any subsequent meetings Relena?"  
  
" Ummm……yup. I'm going to L2 this afternoon" She yawned.  
  
Zechs noticed her yawn. "Relena you seem to be sleepy? Are you sure you slept well last night?" Concern was written all over her face.  
  
" I just slept late last night. I was busy thinking."  
  
Noin intriguingly look at her." Care to tell us what you're thinking?" Relena looked away. "You're thinking of him right?"  
  
  
  
"Who's him" Zechs asked.  
  
"Nobody"  
  
"Relena are you thinking about that uh that pilot?"  
  
"Yes Relena, are you thinking about the Perfect Soldier?" Noin asked teasingly.  
  
"Oh no its 8:30 A.M. gotta go." Relena hurriedly drink the remaining hot chocolate and swiftly bid goodbye to the two still-curious people.  
  
" Hey Relena! You're avoiding the question." Noin asked playfully, shouting to Relena so she could hear.  
  
"So, she's thinking about that pilot?"  
  
"Guess so"  
  
"Why would she think of that…err……him?" He asked a preoccupied expression written in his handsome face.  
  
  
  
"Coz she loves him and she misses him so much." Noin said as she fell into a deep thinking.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Relena was now heading towards her office, greeting everyone she meets.  
  
" Morning Relena." Her secretary Mitch was smiling to her.  
  
"Morning, could you please make me a cup of coffee." She said as she entered her office. The room is decorated with an equal amount of paintings, pleasing the visitors as if welcoming. The walls are painted with a combination of pink and baby blue.  
  
The piles of paper lined up. She sat on her chair facing the desk and proceed on working.  
  
  
  
Moments after, Mitch entered her office bring the coffee she asked for. "Here is it Relena" She put it in the desk. Relena doesn't want to be called as ma'am by her that's why she recommends to be called as plain Relena.  
  
  
  
"Thanks" she muttered without giving a glance at her.  
  
After 2 hrs… Relena leaves her office and goes to the Preventers headquarters. As she was waiting for Lady Une, she set sight with an opened letter. Out of curiosity  
  
She checks it out just to be shocked. Hurt and pain was written all over her face. Coz it was Heero's resignation letter addressed to Lady Une.  
  
"Oh Heero, you're leaving again. Why cant you just stay? You're always hurting me." She didn't even notice her tears gently running down her cheeks. She storms out of the room and proceed to the penthouse. There she saw what she was looking for.  
  
"Heero, why are you leaving again?" Fighting back her tears she muttered.  
  
"Relena"  
  
"Answer me Heero, are you leaving again?" and there in her eyes… showing anger and pain.  
  
"Yes" he said flatly.  
  
" So its true. Why are you leaving Heero?"  
  
" Its none of your business." I cant believe I've said that to her. But no, I must. I'm a soldier, I don't need this feelings. I still have a mission to accomplish,  
  
Tears ran down from her eyes" Why are you always hurting me Heero? Why cant you just stay?"  
  
Heero looked away before answering, " Hn" why can't I just tell her the reason I must leave. Even it pains me to see her crying, I have to.  
  
" I love you Heero. Pls. don't go." Her voice shaking, begging, pleading him.  
  
  
  
I love you too Relena, I would always protect you. But I have to. " Go away Relena. I hate you! Now stop crying and leave me alone." What the hell am I saying.  
  
His words pained her a lot. It's as if her heart is pierced by millions of needles………no…no…no… not needles but swords. "You don't mean it do you?" Her eyes are now releasing more tears as if it is overflowing.  
  
His face stone cold. "Yes I mean it. I Hate You Relena!" he said again coldly. Its coldness seems to spread in her entire body. New set of tears came rolling down to her already wet cheeks.  
  
Heero walked towards Relena who is now sitting on the floor. He gently wipes her tears and "Goodbye Relena. I wish you could see someone to love." Please wait for me Relena. I promise to come back. His thoughts are opposite to what he was saying. Nonetheless he left, leaving Relena still crying.  
  
Heero then goes to his locker to pack up. Why did I tell her that. Why just can't I tell her that I love her with all my heart. And that she is the only woman I'm gonna love. " Its useless. I've hurt her already." Speaking to himself he didn't noticed Duo behind him.  
  
" What's useless Heero? And whom did you hurt?" Duo asked but when he saw Heero's legendary death glare, Curiosity kills the cat. Besides I'm not a cat.  
  
"None of your business Maxwell."  
  
" C'mon tell cute Duo what's going on?"  
  
Heero glanced at him dangerously.  
  
Duo is already shaking " Uh……… ok forget it. Anyway I heard you're already resigning? Is it true?"  
  
Heero sighed. He leaned his back at the locker. " Hai."  
  
"Did 'jousan knew about this?" concern written all over his cute face.  
  
"Yup. At the penthouse. I also said I hate her"  
  
"ah k fine at the penthouse, a romanti----" the last sentence then registered to his mind. " YOU DID WHAT?" surprised. His expression is surprised.  
  
" I can't believe you did that to jousan." He paused. " Why don't you just admit that you love her?"  
  
  
  
Heero growled at Duo " I don't love her."  
  
" Tell that to the marines!" He yelled but stop when Heero's famous death glare shot him "ah…well, forget it…Anyway happy trip!"  
  
"Thanks" Heero murmured. He reached out for his bag and got out of the locker room leaving a sad faced Duo behind.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
At the penthouse, Relena was still crying because of what Heero did earlier. After a few moments she stopped sobbing and composed herself. I must make myself look descent. I still have a battle to catch. Im not gonna let his words ruin my day. I have to try to forget it. After composing herself she then headed towards her awaiting car telling the driver to go to the airport. I wont tell Lady Une that I needed some bodyguards besides its just for two days referring to the conference. No harm wont come to me, I think.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes they arrived at the airport. She got her things and then proceeds to the shuttle. She waited for a few moments until the shuttle crew announced that the shuttle's gonna take off and that they must put on their seatbelts. After putting it she then drifted to sleep oblivious to the surroundings.  
  
A few hours have passed when Relena heard a scream and some panicking voices shouting " WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!" which brings her back to reality and waking her up from her nap. She then saw a stewardess running unto her.  
  
" Uuhhmm miss? What the hell happened?"  
  
"Oh! Its you Princess. We are very sorry to inform you that the shuttle is going to explode. A bomb as found by a crew member. The guards failed to see it when they are inspecting the whole shuttle. There is only 1 minute before the explosion." Then a scream is again heard. " Princess you must escape now. Go to the left hall to see some rescue ships. They are used only on emergencies." Then she dash away trying to help an old woman.  
  
Relena sat paralyzed for a moment before hurrying to the left hall exactly where the stewardess pointed. She's nearly half way to the ship when she heard an explosion behind her and then everything went black.  
  
  
  
To be continued…………  
  
  
  
He!He!He! Wow! Wow! Wowie! A cliffhanger. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story. Just watch out for Chapter 2. Anyway bye! And one more thing, don't wring my neck because of the turn of events. BUNNI VA!!!!!! 


	2. Bad News

HI! Minna I'm back! I'm sorry I didn't write sooner but don't worry coz here it is. Please forgive my wrong grammars and everything, I really suck when it comes to English. Thank you for reviewing minna. I hope you will continue it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW yada.yada.yada. standard disclaimers apply  
  
Note: **(denotes to thoughts  
  
Chapter 2 Bad News  
  
At the Preventer's office, Lady Une was waiting for everyone (the gundam pilots, Hilde, Sally Po, Zechs, Noin and Dorothy). Her face was grim and poignant.  
  
A few minutes have passed and Sally and Wufei came barging in. Next are Hilde with Duo on tow, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, a worried Zechs and Noin entered. Lastly, Heero got inside, coldness and lack of motion written all over his face as usual.  
  
"What is this all about Lady Une?" Zechs asked still wearing a worried look.  
  
Lady Une sighed before she turned the video on. A Preventer soldier was reporting something to Lady Une the said soldier was somewhat in the shuttle port.  
  
"Lady Une, Lt. Micheals reporting. A shuttle that was going to L2 exploded. The said shuttle is the same shuttle the Vice Foreign Minister is in. We are sad to inform that nobody survived in the explosion. Section A have investigated the said incident a new rebellion is responsible for this. That's all Lady Une. Out!.  
  
Then everything went bright. Everybody didn't utter a word. Everyone fell silent as if an angel passed by. All emotions are blank. Then suddenly Heero stood up and left banging the door, leaving the others dumbstruck.  
  
"Jousan it cant be!!! This is all a mistake isn't it?" anxiety and desperation coloring his voice.  
  
" Maxwell bring yourself back to reality. Its not our fault, its just bound to happen. We have nothing to do about it." cried Hilde.  
  
" But she is so too young and important to die."  
  
Then Wufei stood up. "Shut up Maxwell!!! Your wailing won't help bring that onna back." Then he left.  
  
The others are still crying and Zechs eyes are wet and red. It looks like he is controlling his emotions. But still he failed to control his emotions and tears come running down his cheeks. All others are still weeping their hearts out. It took minutes before they recovered.  
  
In the rooftop a boy was punching the floor hitting it with great force not minding the blood oozing from his hands.  
  
**Oh Relena this cant be true. I.I.I failed to protect you. I didn't mean to.** Another punch came. **Why do you have to end up like this, why.why do WE end up like this?** Tears of pain and sorrow then succumb through his cheeks. **I failed you Relena!!! I failed you! It's too late. I didn't even have the chance to say I love you.**  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Earth...  
  
Sounds of metal grinding can be heard from a secret lab.  
  
"How is it?" came a cold yet authorative voice.  
  
"Sir we are near to completion."  
  
"The experiment how is it going?"  
  
"Sir its still on process but it would probably finish in 5 months time."  
  
"Good!!! Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes she is Sir, yes she is."  
  
Uh-oh not again. (tosses an innocent look) Really now I'm having a habit of ending my story with a cliffhanger I don't even know why (someone throw a bowling ball) *ducks* ok fine I will try but I can't assure you ^_^ I'm sorry this is short but I promise you I would make the next chapter long. Ja Ne ! Please I beg you.review this fic. I would really appreciate it. Remember more reviews, more chapters. 


End file.
